A Madman and his Impossible Girl
by pondsful
Summary: My little collection of Whouffle oneshots. Contains fluff and smut.
1. Dream

Clara rolled over in her bed before sighing. She twisted her head to catch the time on the digital clock beside her. 2:51am. She hadn't slept at all and was starting to become infuriated. Clara hadn't been sleeping a lot recently and funnily enough, it wasn't due to the clattering and muttering coming from down the hall in the Console Room. As if on cue, a loud bang caused Clara to jolt under her deep blue sheets. She raised a hand to rub her eyes, sleepily.

It was her thoughts. The reason behind her fidgety evening states. The relentless blaring thoughts that didn't care for settling down or fading away. They kept Clara blinking up at her ceiling until the early hours of the morning.

Again, Clara sighs. The majority of them were about the Doctor. How she longed to feel the warmth of his presence and the tight grasp of his fingers around hers. Even though they spent almost every hour of every day together and were only separated by the long sleepless nights – for her anyway – it never seemed enough. She craved his affection and the softness of his lips on hers as she squirmed restlessly beneath her rustling sheets. Clara felt hollow and so far away from home. Although the Doctor may touch her and kiss her as though he cared as much as she did, he wasn't there for the times when she felt like this. Clara brought her knees up to her chest, curling her entirety into a ball in an attempt to retain heat. She felt small and vulnerable in the large bed and even more lonely than usual.

She tried desperately not to think of her father, sat in his armchair with nothing but the empty shrill of silence to listen to. Clara had left him – just like her mother had.

Footsteps disturbed the painful echoes in Clara's mind and she pulled the crisp blue sheets up to her nose, closing her eyes to pretend to be asleep. She heard her door creakily open behind her and then felt her body slump a little as a weight was pressed down onto the bed behind her.

After a minute or so of rustling and movement, Clara felt a presence behind her. His presence. The Doctor's hand slid around Clara under the sheets and he pressed his body against her, mimicking each curve of her wholeness with his own. Clara breathed steadily as his thumb moved slowly across the skin of her stomach, drawing goosebumps to the surface of her flesh.

"I know you're not sleeping." The Doctor's voice was a warm whisper against Clara's ear and she opened her eyes in defeat. "You rarely do, these days."

Clara twisted around to face him and her breath got caught in her throat. There he laid, his head resting on one of Clara's pillows and his pale bare chest just visible over the navy sheets. She felt his soft tracksuit bottoms as his legs entangled with her bare ones. Clara admired his features. His floppy brown hair fell perfectly against the pillow, a few strands falling lazily over his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes with flecks of brown and gold, coated with a set of thick black lashes. The Doctor's lips looked soft and plump and Clara resisted the urge to lean forward and touch them gently with hers. His whole entirety shone with a milky glow and it made Clara's heart soften. His hand still rested on her hip as he slid the other one between her neck and the mattress to support her head.

Clara sighed, smiling, as she leant back into the crook of his elbow. The long curious fingers that extended from his arm played with her hair, twirling the chocolate strands around his thumb. His eyes fell down from his toying fingers to meet Clara's caramel ones. "Are you alright?" His voice was thick with concern.

"Yes, just having trouble sleeping." She dismissed his worry. Clara didn't want to talk about her lonely feelings and thoughts; she simply wanted to lie in the Doctor's arms and let his loving hold lull her into unconsciousness. Thankfully, the Doctor understood this and merely nodded. He knocked his forehead against hers, her warmth willing him to hold her tighter.

The Doctor didn't sleep; he was rarely tired and when he was, it was purely his age taking effect. Most nights, he stayed up working on the TARDIS' console and muttering to her as Clara snoozed. But recently, the Doctor had sensed her consciousness. She was restless and although he was curious as to what was troubling her, he had no intention of pressing the matter further if she felt uncomfortable talking about it. The Doctor would never want her to feel uncomfortable around him.

Now, he runs his fingertips delicately up her side and under the large T-shirt she wore to bed. They glided over her bare ribcage and Clara blinked lovingly at him. Her own fingers clutched at his forearm, as though she was afraid he'd disappear at any moment. In all fairness, he did have an awful habit of doing that. The Doctor wanted to reassure her, make her feel safe, let her know he wasn't going anywhere without her by his side.

His face neared hers and her warm breath cautiously fluttered against his cheek. The Doctor softly kissed the corner of Clara's mouth, his free hand still roaming slowly under her T-shirt. His lips moved down to her chin, then along her jaw before proceeding to leave sweet kisses over her cheek. Finally, the Doctor left a light peck on the tip of Clara's nose prior to pressing his mouth fully against hers. The room was smothered in a blissful silence; the only noise to be heard was the slow rustling of the sheets as the Doctor's hands searched Clara's body beneath them, and the soft sound of wet kisses. Clara raised her hands to lace her fingers into the Doctor's hair and he hummed in appreciation against her lips. His mouth found its way down to her neck where he laid sloppy kisses and grazed her flesh with his teeth. Not once did the Doctor's mouth leave Clara's neck as he rolled over her and knelt between her legs. She placed her hands around his own neck, holding him against her, refusing to lose his touch. Clara bent her legs and let her feet slide up the back of the Doctor's legs, smiling slightly at the goosebumps that had risen on his skin. The Doctor stopped working his mouth beneath Clara's jaw and leant back to admire his art. He had left a deep red stain on Clara's skin, sure to tinge purple in a few hours or so.

The Doctor blew over the sensitive spot, sending small jolts through Clara. Supporting himself with one hand on the mattress beside Clara's head, the Doctor used his other to gently pull her T-shirt over her head. Clara lay before him in just her pants, a sight he will never tire of seeing. Just the appearance of her breasts made the Doctor enlarge against Clara's crotch and he wished the thin layers of fabric separating them were gone.

The Doctor moved his hands to Clara's hips, slowly but surely letting them make their way up her torso, his fingernails softly scraping her skin. He rested his palms on the sides of her breasts and bent his head down to just above her navel. He smeared messy kisses over her flesh and let his tongue chase after his lips as it ran along the centre of her stomach. His mouth found its way between her breasts but the soft sound of Clara whimpering brought his lips up to hers again. After a minute or so of sweeping his tongue over hers, the Doctor's mouth returned to her breasts. His lips ran over one of her small hard nipples and the touch on the sensitive peak sent Clara squirming. He brushed each point softly with his mouth, showering her breasts in endearing kisses. His tongue circled Clara's nipple and the small brunette inhaled sharply. She could sense his growing arousal against her now and she longed to be as close to the Timelord as possible.

The Doctor lifted his head and gently rocked his hips against Clara's. Clara immediately responded to his actions and matched his rhythm with her own hips. His actions were so gentle and loving that it caused Clara's chest to ache with longing for him.

"You are so beautiful." The Doctor whispered as he leaned over her. Clara looked up at him under thick eyelashes. His arms had enveloped her now and Clara's legs were wrapped tightly around him, their bare torso's pressed tightly together. Clara pulled his face down to hers to reach his lips and their mouths moved together, similarly to their hips.

"Please." Clara was breathless as she broke the kiss. She looked into the Doctor's mesmerizing green orbs. All she wanted was to feel him, touch him, know him. Even though she was already familiar with each of these things, it wasn't enough. She needed him. "Make love to me."

The Doctor kissed her lips over and over at her request before he reached down to pull off his soft grey bottoms. He leaned over her now fully naked and the heat radiating from his body sent sharp prickles over Clara's skin and dampened her forehead. He moved swiftly down her body, disappearing into the dark depths beneath the sheets. He left a trail of sweet kisses over her skin as he reached her underwear. The Doctor's hands stroked Clara's thighs delicately before he moved them around to her arse, pulling her white lacy underwear down slowly. His fingernails ran down her flesh as he removed her pants and tossed them to the other side of the room. Clara could feel his cool breath on her now and she squirmed at the intimacy. Quickly, she sat up and pushed the sheets back so she could watch her lover pleasure her.

With that, the Doctor kissed Clara's clit, sending a jolt through her. She exhaled shakily and looked down at the Timelord. His curious green eyes glowed up at her, watching how she responded to his ways. The Doctor's tongue pushed between Clara's lips and she opened her mouth, her breathing coming heavy. Her hands desperately found their way into his hair as he continued to pleasure her, trying different pressures on her core. Keeping one hand tangled in the Doctor's hair, she threw the other out to take a fistful of the beep blue sheets. She rose against his touch on her and he could tell she was close. The Doctor leant back and smirked as Clara frowned at him. She opened her mouth to protest but he placed a finger on her small pink lips. He replaced his touch with a kiss and their bare bodies were pressed together again.

Clara locked her ankles around the Doctor's waist again and she felt his hard length against her. She gasped beside his ear as he thrust into her slowly. Clara's nails scraped down his back and his hips fell against hers when his length was entirely inside her. She whimpered softly and the Doctor buried his face into the bare nape of her neck, kissing her flesh repeatedly. They fucked slowly, Clara's lower body rising completely off the bed as she responded to the Doctor's thrusts. The veins on his forearms were as prominent as ever as he used them to support himself over Clara's small naked body. The soft moans falling from her lips turned the Timelord on even more and his pace increased. His mouth left her neck and he leant back a little to watch her. Clara's eyes were closed and her lips were parted, exhaling heavily as his hips grinded against hers.

"Look at me." The Doctor whispered and Clara obediently lifted her eyelids. Her big chocolate eyes locked with his burning green and she gasped as he repeatedly hit her g-spot. A tingling sensation coursed through Clara's body, flaming particularly at her crotch. She knew this feeling and by watching her face, the Doctor knew, too. "Come for me, Clara."

The small brunette bit down on her lower lip and frowned, keeping her eyes locked with the Doctor's the whole time. Clara's back arched and a pleasurable spasm was sent through her as she came. A warmth flooded her and curling her toes against the Doctor's back, her thighs tightened around him. The Doctor's name left her lips in small moaning gasps whilst her fingernails left burning white lines down his back. Eyes scorching with lust, the Doctor reached his peak also and he softly grunted as he continuously thrust into her. His breath came in short hot puffs as his sweating body collapsed against his companion. Too exhausted to leave her, the Doctor stayed inside Clara for a little while, smothering her collarbone with his lips.

Eventually, he rolled off of her and let her catch her breath. He turned his naked body to face her and she smiled at him, her chest still heaving a little. Clara tangled her legs with his as the Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Sleep now." His voice was faint as he wound his arms around her and lifted his chin to rest it on her head. The sound of his hearts softly pounding against his chest lulled Clara to unconsciousness as she inhaled his warm scent. The Doctor listened to his companion's deep sighs as she dreamed of her madman and his box, showing her the magnificence of the universe.


	2. Silk

With her eyes locked to his, Clara slowly pulled off her shoes and tugged her dress over her head, tousling her loose brunette curls. She stands before the Doctor, stripped to her pale lacy underwear, before turning and stepping into the pool, careful not to disturb the water so much as to make a noise. She didn't want to disrupt the silence. The liquid was cool and left goosebumps surfacing her cream skin. Clara waded through the water, her fingertips running over the silky surface. The pool looked as though it went on for miles and the beautifully architected pillars growing from the crystal ripples enhanced the magnificence of the room. She had reached quite a way into the pool by the time she heard the rustling of clothes being removed behind her. Slowly, her bare shoulders sunk beneath the water, the ends of the chocolate waves that framed her face dipping in the luminous ripples.

Turning, Clara was welcomed by the sight of a bare chested Doctor pushing through the water towards her. She noticed the black ripples of his boxers under the water and moistened her lips at the thought of how they'd cling to his dripping thighs when he left the pool. That's if he still had them on.

The Doctor finally reached her, the trickling sound of moving water being the only sound to fill their ears. He leant over her and Clara looked up at his strong towering figure. He moved his hand across the smooth skin of the pool to touch her but the small brunette slipped out of his reach, causing the Doctor to frown. A teasing flicker of a smile played on her lips as her chin dipped beneath the ripples and she slowly moved away from the Time Lord.

As she expected, the Doctor lowered into the water and followed the trail of wrinkled silk she left in her wake. She bit down on her lip, mesmerised by the dark lust that burned in his eyes. The Doctor increased the speed he pushed through the thick smooth water as his need for her rose also. Clara decided to torture him no longer and slowed to a stop, watching the green of his irises grow as he neared.

His palms slipped through the liquid, the soft pressure of it brushing the back of his hands and he touched her. His fingers held her waist and pulled her to him. She exhaled as his palms slid to the small of her back, his fingertips compressing into her flesh. Their crotches pressed against one another as their legs became entangled under the water. Clara's hand lifted from the surface, droplets running down her arm as she placed her fingers over the Doctor's bicep. Her thumb caressed his skin as his blazing eyes engulfed her vision. His lips touched her chin first before moving up and pecking the corner of her mouth. With one hand still pressed to her back he lifted the other to hold her neck, supporting her head as she leaned back to expose her throat. His lips fell down her flesh, drawing back to reveal his teeth grazing over her skin. Clara sucked in a sharp breath and the Doctor returned to kissing her softly, flooding warmth through her body. Her legs moved slowly through the thick water as she retracted them from their entwined position with the Doctor's and replaced them around his waist. His hands slid down to her thighs to support her body as he held her above him. She rested her forearms on his shoulders, lacing her fingers together behind his head and looking down at his beautiful features. Her neck was out of reach of his soft pink lips now, much to his disappointment, but she leaned down and pressed her mouth fully to his.

The water level was at the Doctor's shoulders now and Clara's tongue swept over the Time Lord's as he grasped her arse, pulling her closer to him. She nibbled at his lower lip, drawing it back using her teeth. He breathed heavily into her mouth and she felt the heat of his arousal beneath her. Clara moved her hands to push back the Doctor's fringe, her wet fingers dampening his locks as her lips messily smeared over his.

Clara purposely leant back, her mouth still on his, and the pair of them collapsed beneath the surface, disturbing the peaceful water. The impact forced the couple down as they continued to kiss, bubbles rising from their mouths. The soft silk of the water caressed their bare skin and the tickle of froth coated their limbs. Clara clutched at the Doctor's hair as they tumbled through the depths of the pool and he searched her small half-naked body with his large hands.

Clara's hair curled around them like a cloud of smoke under the rippling skin of the pool and the Doctor ran his fingers over her scalp, the softness of her locks smothering his touch. With lack of oxygen tightening their chests, they burst through the surface, foaming the water with bubbles. Their lips had detached now but their foreheads stayed locked as they gasped for breath, holding eachother endearingly.

Then, all of a sudden, the Doctor had Clara pressed up against a pillar and her legs were tight around his waist as her heels dug into the small of his back. He moaned into her mouth as she reached down beneath the water and touched his arousal over his tight boxers. Their lips crashed together repeatedly as they gasped into eachother's mouths, adrenaline pumping through them. Clara desperately fumbled at the band of the Doctor's boxers, her need for him overpowering her senses. He helped her pull them down before quickly reaching for her underwear. His nails carelessly scraped her legs as he pulled at her lacy pants and his necessity for her was clear.

Ending their torturous longing, Clara lowered herself onto him and the Doctor's expression screwed up at the sensation. Snatching her wrists, the Doctor pinned them above her head as his eyes locked onto hers. There was a dark want burning in his irises that left Clara breathless. Her hips bucked to his every thrust and the water around them thrashed at their movement. The Doctor's hands slid down Clara's arms, releasing his hold on her but in no way finished. The small brunette kept her wrists above her head anyway, her attention entirely focused on the Doctor and the way in which he pounded into her. His wet palms proceeded to run down her ribcage until they met her breasts and he clutched them, drawing a squeak from Clara. He bent his head down and ran his tongue along her cleavage as her chest heaved at his touch.

"Fuck." Clara's voice was breathless and desperate as she neared her peak. The Doctor lifted his head to her ear and whispered dirty things to her, continuously hammering into her as he did. Clara's moans became shouts in thrill as she gripped the Doctor's shoulders, her body spasming in pleasure. The Doctor watched her blissful expression, her lips parted as her breaths came in heated puffs. She'd tightened around his length during her orgasm and it was enough to set him off, also. With Clara kissing all over his face to help him along, velvety groans left the Time Lord as he relished the moment. He almost collapsed beneath the water as his luxury dwindled and exhausted gasps escaped him.

He heard Clara chuckle and he smiled, looking up to meet her gaze. She pecked his lips delicately before slipping into the water and off of his softening length.

"Someone was very frustrated." Clara smirked, splashing the Doctor as they made their way back to the doorway that led to one of many TARDIS corridors.

"Do you even know what you do to me, Clara Oswald?" The Doctor grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him, wrapping his arms around her small body. Her back was pressed tightly to him and he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"No, but if it means you fuck me like that – I really don't care."

The Doctor felt a dimple emerge beneath his lips and he knew she was smiling. He released her waist and began wading through the water again. "Come along, my impossible girl – I'm going to show you the stars."

"Pretty sure you just did."


	3. Breathe

_Exterminate._

The ugly voice that blared with pure hatred rang in the Doctor's ears before a deafening silence swallowed any noise his hearing could grasp. He watched in horror as Clara's small innocent body slumped to the floor. Only seconds earlier she was smiling at him, dimples imprinted into her rosy cheeks. The dalek's deadly laser had only skimmed her figure but not enough to leave her unharmed. With that, the monstrous creature disappeared, teleported presumably, but the Doctor was too distracted to even notice. And he ran. He ran as fast as he could, his heartbeats thumping against his chest the only sound to fill his ears. He fell to the ground when he reached Clara. Her eyelids were flickering as she struggled for breath. Her beautiful chocolate eyes that always seemed so happy and warm were now harsh and lifeless. Her whole entirety was shaking and the Doctor clutched her to him.

"Clara." He whispered into her hair. "Clara, you're fine, alright? You're ok." Her own hand clasped at his jacket sleeve and in that moment the Doctor felt like he would give anything, do anything, to be in her place. To save her, he would do anything. But he knew it wasn't possible. She squirmed beneath him as he pressed her to him. He needed to be close to her, to feel her, to touch her. He felt so desperate for her, knowing she could slip away at any moment. A loneliness was already starting to wash over him, a cold feeling he always received after his companions left him. But with Clara, it was different. He couldn't let her leave him, he needed her; she completed him.

"Doctor... It hurts." Her voice was a cracked whisper and the Doctor winced at the sound of her pain. He lowered Clara's body in his arms and observed her face. Her eyes were shut tight now and her chest heaved. The Doctor took one hand from beneath her and touched her face. His thumb ran over her flesh and her scared brown eyes opened to meet his.

"I know, Clara, I know." His own voice wobbled slightly and his throat felt tight as though a painful sob was forcing its way up. "You have to stay with me now, you have to be brave." The Doctor shook Clara a little as her eyelids began to fall again. Tears threatened to spill from her big chocolate eyes as she looked up at her Doctor. His own green orbs were watering and Clara smiled a little at the sight. He was so beautiful. She shook her head as a tear fell down his cheek.

"I can't." Her voice was soft and careful, as though she knew any word could be her last. The Doctor moved his head in disagreement also.

"Please, Clara. Don't leave me." He dropped his head against her chest, hot tears staining his cheeks. The Doctor felt Clara's hand reach up into his hair, holding him against her. His lips found their way to her neck where he lay wet kisses as he sobbed. "I need you." He kissed her cheeks now before his lips brushed against her nose. "I love you."

Clara's hand was against the Doctor's neck now as he knocked his forehead against hers, their eyes locked. "I'm sorry." Her voice was small and wary as her eyelids gave in. Clara's lips were parted a little as she exhaled, her last warm breath tickling the Doctor's flesh.

"No. Clara, no. Don't do this." He begged, shaking her, willing her to wake. She lay limp in his arms, her hand slipping from around his neck. A coldness fell over the Doctor and he refused to believe this was real. He looked down at the small brunette whose head rolled against his desperate shaking arms. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Strands of wispy brown hair fell across her cream skin as her soft pink lips denied air to her lungs. The Doctor's eyes fixated on her mouth, willing her to suddenly take a breath and awaken her body. He bent down further over her and their lips touched. He moved his mouth against hers but felt no response. He whimpered as a tear fell from his cheek to hers.

"Please." He whispered against her lips, his fingers reaching up to touch her face. He let them fall down her soft cream skin as he kissed her mouth over and over again. Although he refused to admit defeat, there was a small part in the back of his mind that knew it was no use. Clara was dead. He fought back his thoughts as he hid his face into the nape of her neck, crying uncontrollably. He breathed in her warm scent as he pressed her lifeless body to his.


	4. Morning

The Doctor stretched his long bare body under the crisp sheets of his bed, withdrawing a small groan as his drowsy joints cracked. His rich emerald eyes opened to see her. Chocolate waves tumbled around her pale bare face, and he counted the pale freckles that dotted her cheeks. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she breathed steadily in her sleep. He'd always preferred her without any make-up. Warm beams of sunlight shone through the crack of the half-drawn curtains, playing on the cream walls.

She looked so peaceful that the Doctor didn't want to wake her so he carefully lifted the sheets and slid out of the bed before pulling a pair of dark grey bottoms over his thighs. He glanced over his shoulder at her one last time before leaving the room. Dodging the creaky step that he knew too well, he began padding down the stairs. The Doctor wandered into the kitchen, looking through cupboards and digging into drawers to arrange breakfast. He was frying eggs by the time he felt small hands around his stomach.

"Good morning." He sensed soft lips along his spine, as Clara spoke into his back. Her smile imprinted onto his flesh and beckoned a wave of goosebumps to its surface. The Doctor raised the arm that wasn't focused on frying and the small brunette slid beneath it, looking up at her madman from his bare chest. She was wearing one of his old T-shirts and it was hanging loosely over her naked thighs as he placed his hand on the small of her back. Dark brown tousled locks framed her face and her chocolate irises were shining and bright. Clara looked beautiful.

"Morning." The Doctor's voice was thick with sleep and a small smile crept onto his lips as she continued to kiss his skin. "Clara." He spoke in a bare whisper when her lips continued to brush over his chest.

"Who would've thought I'd have a Time Lord cooking me breakfast?" She smiled warmly, returning her gaze to his.

"Who would've thought you'd have a Time Lord cooped up in a house and married?" The Doctor grinned back, raising his hand and wiggling his ring finger. The dimples that he adored so much emerged in her cheeks and he lowered his hand back around her.

Clara's eyes widened in delight as the small radio on the counter began blaring out a song she was clearly familiar with. First Dance by Never Shout Never – one of her favourites. She slipped out of the Doctor's grip, her fingers sliding down his arm until they reached his own. He frowned at the loss of touch until Clara spoke.

"Dance with me."

"The breakfast-"

"Never mind the breakfast." The small brunette grinned before raising an eyebrow as though to challenge the Time Lord. He turned the gas off and let the egg bubble amidst the heat as he tugged Clara toward him. With one hand gripping hers, he placed the other on her hip and they bounded enthusiastically around the kitchen to the cheerful song. Clara's laugh danced around them – music to the Doctor's ears.

Holding her waist tightly with both hands, he lifted her up weightlessly over his head and twirled her around. She gripped his shoulders, grinning down at him. Winding her legs around his waist, she clung to him and ran her fingers through his soft brown locks. Clara planted faint kisses over his face, her lips exploring his features. Eventually their mouths met and his tongue swiftly moved over hers. She savoured the taste of him and cherished the way their bodies locked. The Doctor held his small companion close, clutching her waist as her own hands cupped his face.

Soon enough, Clara slipped out of the Doctor's arms and her bare feet returned to the cool tiled floor. "Now, make me breakfast, Husband." She whispered against his lips, sensing him smile at her words.

"You're the boss, Wife."


	5. Secret

"Do I have to?" The Doctor whined as Clara's fingers worked expertly on his bow tie. Adjusting her accomplishment, she looked up into the Time Lord's misty green eyes.

"Yes." She said firmly, smoothing down the collar of his jacket. The Doctor huffed in defeat, knowing her word was final. She was, after all, the boss, and the boss was taking the Doctor out to meet her friends, much to his reluctance. He had had the pleasure of meeting her father earlier in the week and after he'd just about recovered from the fear of _that_, she was dragging him out again to meet more loved ones.

It was odd; Clara introducing the Doctor to her family and friends but never having the chance to meet his. Although she could never fully understand, it gave her a sense of how alone he was. At this thought, Clara raised a hand and touched the Doctor's face. She ran her thumb over the corner of his lips as it tugged into a small smile. After a moment of admiring his beautiful features, she lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and brushed her mouth over his, the softness of his smile filling her body with warmth.

The Doctor's hand fell to the small of Clara's back as he pressed her to him, keeping his mouth against hers. Eventually, Clara leant back on her heels, leaving his lips. The Doctor moaned a little, disappointed with the lack of intimacy. Clara chuckled as she turned away from him and refreshed her crimson lipstick. "Come on, we'll be late." She said, popping her lips together and making last minute hair adjustments. Her chocolate curls framed her round cream face nicely and she wore a pale floaty strapless dress with a pair of brown suede brogues.

"With all of time and space at my fingertips..." The Doctor trailed off and all of a sudden, Clara felt an arm snake around her waist and a warm presence behind her. "We can be as late as we like." His breath fluttered against her cheek as his husky seductive tone filled her ear. Clara exhaled shakily as the Doctor let his finger trail down her arm and planted a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Doctor." Her voice was breathless as she closed her eyes and leant her head back against his own shoulder. His hands roamed her body, gripping her hips and pressing her against him. Clara felt the heat of his need behind her and she let slip a small moan. The Doctor's lips curved into a smile against her flesh as he repeatedly kissed her neck.

Clara placed her hands over his, clutching his fingers as she prised them away from her body. The feel of his smile against her faded when Clara stepped out of his touch. Turning to face him, she laughed at his frown. "We are going, whether you like it or not." She tapped his nose with a fingertip before taking his hand and dragging him out of the flat.

As they walked, hand in hand, to the restaurant, Clara couldn't help but admire the Doctor's outfit. He wore a dark grey suit with a black patterned bow tie and long polished shoes that looked very Italian. His floppy hair fell over his forehead and into those gorgeous green eyes. Clara reminisced about the previous night when she had gripped those locks as she screamed his name. She shook those thoughts from her head, feeling a little flushed, when they arrived at the restaurant. Her friends, Nina and Wendy had already arrived with their boyfriends, Max and Kevin. The first five minutes was a fluster of shaking hands, hugging and transferring of names. Eventually, all six of them were sat and conversing, looking through the menus. Clara palmed the Doctor's leg under the table, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't used to social situations and the terrified look on his face made that quite clear.

"So, John, how long have you and Clara been together?" Wendy asked, resting her chin on her palm as she looked at "John". Clara and the Doctor had agreed to rename the Time Lord John in front of her loved ones as she was sure she would receive strange looks from her friends if she introduced her boyfriend, "the Doctor", to them. The Doctor cleared his throat before replying and Clara watched him as he did, a smile subconsciously playing on her lips.

It was so interesting to her; observing her madman interact with normal people. And he was doing well – holding a fair balance between asking and answering questions, as well as nodding with a look of interest on his beautiful expression. She was impressed with his level of speed and the convincing tone he used when telling improvised lies about his oh-so-ordinary life. He was a librarian – that was how he and Clara met; their similar interest in books. The Doctor went on to tell her friends of his large family with all his brothers and sisters and aunties and uncles. A small part of Clara felt like he wanted it; he wanted to be normal and have loved ones just as she did, even though she was well aware he was content with the mad wondrous life he led.

Clara became more involved in the conversation after her friends had finished interrogating the Doctor and they laughed over glasses of wine and pints of beer – bar the Doctor who was happily slurping his banana milkshake.

After a while, Clara felt a hand over the thin material on her knee. She turned to the Doctor and gave him a warm smile, enjoying how normal her life was feeling for once. When Clara returned her attention to the conversation amongst her friends, she felt the Doctor's fingertips run across her flesh as he pulled the hem of her dress up over her knee. He rested his palm there for a moment, and Clara could feel his eyes on her as she continued to act interested in the topic of conversation.

Her attention on the group of friends chatting began to fade when the Doctor's fingers slid under her knee so he gripped her leg. Slowly, his touch ran up the inside of her thigh, drawing goosebumps to the surface of her flesh. Clara took her bottom lip into her mouth, knawing at it in frustration. She should stop him, she really should. But his soft touch felt incredible and the thrill of him feeling her up in front of all of her friends without their knowledge was turning her on even more. A gasp escaping her lips distracted her from her thoughts as she felt fingers against her core. The four faces at the table all turned to her and the Doctor looked down, smirking. Clara opened her mouth to conjure up an excuse for her unanticipated behaviour but the Doctor's fingers twitched against her and she quickly raised her wine glass to her lips, praying the odd looks she was receiving would melt away.

Thankfully, her friends went back to their conversation and Clara flashed the Doctor a frown. He moistened his lips as his eyes burned green with lust. Clara blinked, turning away. She couldn't help but part her legs a little to give the Doctor better access as his fingers continued to move over her. Somehow, she managed to suppress anymore reactions from leaving her, hiding her blush behind a curtain of hair. The Doctor used his thumb to massage the lacy material of her underwear and leaned closer to her. She felt his breath tickle her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now."

Clara swallowed, a small squeak escaping her but quiet enough so the others couldn't hear. The Doctor pulled her pants aside to reach her entrance. His middle finger teased her for a moment as he watched her chest heave, a smug smile on his lips. Finally, he entered her and Clara suppressed a moan.

As he pleasured her, the group of people at the table continued to chatter and Clara's breathing got heavier. Withholding her moans was becoming increasingly difficult and the Doctor could tell. He leant over to her, hiding her face with the side of his own to make it look as though she was talking quietly into his ear. Instead, she was releasing soft whimpers that seemed to increase the pace of the Doctor's fingers. Clara clutched his arm as her breath became less steady and her squeaks rose in volume.

Her group of friends continued with their conversation, oblivious to what was happening at the end of the table as Clara neared her peak. She whispered the Doctor's name as he slipped another finger into her. Biting down hard on her lower lip to stop her moans being heard, the brunette felt a pleasurable spasm jolt through her body and she released a long shaky breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Goosebumps coated her flesh as she reached her orgasm and pressed her parted lips to the Doctor's jaw. She noticed him nod, pretending to be listening to something she was saying as waves of bliss shook her entirety.

Eventually, her climax melted away and she slumped, breathless, into her chair as the Doctor's fingers left her. He moved his head and pressed his lips to her cheek for a moment before whispering praise into her ear. She waited a few minutes to steady her breath again, trying to focus on the topic of conversation but having difficulty. The Doctor was still smirking at her. She pushed out her chair and notified her friends that she was going to the toilet – although she had no intention of telling them that it was to clean up after receiving an incredible orgasm from her boyfriend in public. They didn't need to know that part.

As Clara walked away she looked over her shoulder back at the Doctor. He was leaning back in his seat – one arm around the chair she had just left – with that smug look still on his face. He winked at her and she turned her head, a small smile creeping over her lips as she pushed open the toilet door.


End file.
